Narnia
by Foxy Nighthawk
Summary: Korsak gets to thinking. It is Rizzles - kinda... Again, I'm bad at the rating thing, but it is entertaining the idea of two women in love, so if that's not you, please find another story - and possibly another fandom:-


Wow, I must say that you are very kind with reviews in this fandom. I can't believe the attention to my first attempt in this fandom, but a big thank you to all who reviewed Chess Talk. This is another short ficlet from me. I hope you will enjoy and possibly review

This is again dedicated to Jellicos, cause our talks makes me write again – this is the second story our talks have inspired. And I am so, so, so very happy to be writing again. Well, I'm off to work on the story I actually planned to write.

**Narnia**

Korsak sat at his desk for once not watching Youtube videos of cute animals. Instead he was watching his former partner interacting with the Chief Medical Examiner. He would never quite understand the two of them. They claimed to be 'just friends' but acted as so much more. He should know, he had after all been married three times – the three divorces had taught him what not to do. And the two women he was currently watching? They were doing all the right things with each other. Or maybe rather all the right things that happened outside the bedroom, he didn't know anything about what happened in Jane Rizzoli's bedroom – or in Maura Isles' for that matter.

He did like the thought of the two of them together though – and not just because of the hot images it provoked – he really did want his former partner to be happy. After the Hoyt incident he had seen Jane at her weakest and at her lowest, and that was not a place he wanted to visit again anytime soon. And the Doc had really helped her open up again. Being the only female working homicide, he knew that she had to work three times as hard to prove herself worthy. And he had to admit that he hadn't exactly been thrilled when Lou had partnered the two of them, but she had grown on him and had proven that she was as good as any man – and even more of a bad ass.

After Hoyt had gotten to her, he knew intellectually that she'd had to distance herself from him in order to keep proving that she could still do the job – that Hoyt hadn't broken her as he had wished to do. Emotionally he didn't understand her need to get a new partner. What did she want with a wet behind the ears rookie detective, when she could get a partner who knew what was what. They had always had each other's back, but after Hoyt that had been broken. He shook his head sadly, but maybe Maura would help him. Maybe she would get Jane to open up enough to explain it to him, to explain why she didn't trust him to be his partner again.

He got up from his desk still keeping an eye on the two women who was now laughing at something the Doctor had said. Most likely it was one of those intellectual jokes that no one in the precinct, besides Jane, understood. He smiled, that was just one more reason that the two of them made sense together, they got each other's jokes – as far as he was concerned that was one of the cornerstones in a good relationship. Being good to and with animals was another. He walked over to Frost's desk. He did rib the guy about being a newbie and for losing his lunch every single time they encountered a dead body, but the kid was growing on him and he was pretty sure he'd make for a decent detective in the future.

"So," he sat down on the other detective's desk making sure to keep his back to the two women, just in case Maura Isles was able to read lips. "Am I the only one who can see the sexual tension between the two of them?" He asked nodding his head towards the two of them.

"Huh?" Frost looked up from his screen.

"Those two," Korsak looked over at them and then quickly averted his eyes again.

"Nah, man," Frost shook his head. "I think the whole precinct can see that."

"So you think they're ever gonna do something about it?" Korsak inquired.

"Do something about it?" Frost shook with silent laughter. "No, I don't think so." He shook his head.

"Why not?" Korsak smiled with the younger detective.

"Because Jane is so far back in the closet, that she's close to finding Narnia." With that he went back to his computer screen. Korsak sighed in defeat walking back to his desk.

"Hey, Rizzoli," he yelled over. "Do you like Narnia?"

Jane sent him a confused look and Maura who was standing beside her lit up.

"Uh," the Doctor said. "I love Narnia! Mr. Tumnus is my favorite, although he is a mythological being… "

"Forget it," Korsak waved a hand at them effectively stopping the lecture and mumbled to himself. "You are both in denial."

The End


End file.
